


Estebalena~ Family ties~

by EstebalenaForever



Category: Elena of Avalor (Cartoon)
Genre: Elena Castillo Flores - Freeform, Elena/Esteban, Estebalena, Esteban & Elena Castillo Flores - Freeform, Esteban Flores - Freeform, Esteban Flores/Elena Castillo Flores, Esteban and Elena Castillo Flores - Freeform, Esteban x Elena - Freeform, Esteban/Elena, Esteban/Elena Castillo Flores, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:34:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21673024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EstebalenaForever/pseuds/EstebalenaForever
Summary: #EstebalenaEstebalena is the ship name of Esteban Flores and Elena Castillo Flores. I made the ship because I wanted to make another ship and because Esteban and Elena need love so I thought they went well together.The story will includeShort storiesOne shotsLong shotsLong chapter stories
Relationships: Elena Castillo Flores & Esteban, Elena Castillo Flores/Esteban, Esteban & Elena Flores, Esteban x Elena
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Estebalena~ Family ties~

**Author's Note:**

> Estebalena ship name  
> IamthecreatorofEstebalena  
> Esteban Flores x Elena Castillo Flores  
> Esteban x Elena

Please do not bash or flame. As mature people if anyone has any questions on why I made the ship please feel free to private message me

Welcome everyone I am here once again to tell you that I created a ship called Estebalena. That's the couple name for Esteban and Elena. There are no stories of Elena and Esteban as a couple so I decided to make the couple. I hope you enjoy it as I have enjoyed making the ship. This relationship is about love, trust, devotion, overcoming shyness and it was founded that they really do love each other but they have a hard time showing one another how they really feel about each other. I hope you all like it." If you need reasons behind the reasons why I made the ship private message me as soon as possible. Thank you every one. I will be posting stories of my new creation soon. I will be accepting requests for the couple 24 hour's a day 7 day's a week. Thank you for reading this statement. Have a good day or evening. I bid you farewell for now.


End file.
